powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutation Inducement
The ability to induce mutations in self or other living beings by altering them genetically. Sub-power of Biological Manipulation and Mutation Manipulation. Also Called *Biological Acceleration *Mutating Capabilities User is able to induce mutations, changes in the sequence of an organism's genetic material, in self or other living beings. The changes can range from minor genetic changes to severe physical mutation, user could even be able to activate recessive abilities in allies or suppress abilities in foes. Note that the user may force instant change or stretch it over longer periods or even several separate sessions. Applications * Activate recessive abilities in people, as well as suppress abilities. * Adaptations via specific mutations. * Body Modification * Deformation - Mutate foes beyond recognition or the ability to function. * Disease Manipulation through mutation. * Death Inducement by forcing fatal mutations. * Enhanced Condition * Genetic Disintegration progressive mutations wears out DNA chains. * Monster Physiology * Natural Weaponry * Power Bestowal by mutating bodies. * Selective Invulnerability - resistance to certain things (acids, poisons, other mutagens, etc.) Associations * Biological Manipulation * Evolution * Evolution Manipulation * Organic Abomination * Science Attuned Physiology * Transmutation Limitations * Process is often painful. * Learning to use the new abilities/powers may take time. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Known Objects *PX-41 (Despicable Me 2) *Great Machine (Mutant Chronicles) *Mega Stones (Pokemon); via Mega Evolution *Viruses (Resident Evil) *SCP-427 (SCP Foundation) *Ink of Ghize (Tattoo Assassins) *Mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Corrupting Light (Steven Universe) Known Locations *The Abyss (Made in Abyss); via the Sixth Layer's curse Gallery File:TMNT_2012_Mutagen.jpg|Mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) is a alien substance that serves as the key explaination for the mutation of the Ninja Turtles, Splinter, and most of the foes they fight. When the exposed to the mutagen, the affected person may experience a change in form, an increase in both size and strength, and may even experience a development in special powers. 387px-Kevin_E_Levin_(Mutated).png|When Osmosians (Ben 10) attempt to absorb too many life forms at once, their own DNA will be overwritten with alien DNA, causing them to become a chimeric mixture of those creatures. Xenocyte Mutation.png|A Xenocyte (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) in the process of mutating a human host into a DNAlien. Diva Blood+.jpg|Diva's (Blood+) singing can cause any human infected with the Delta 67 agent to mutate into a chiropteran. Light_of_Justice.png|When his body began to mutate as a result of its instability, Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) called upon the Light of Justice... DistortedMergedZamasu.jpeg|...to spread said mutations to his right arm. Infectia 001.jpg|The mutant Infectia (Marvel Comics) utilized her ability for criminal self gain. Orochimaru_Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) can force his subordinates and subjects into mutation via a Cursed Seal. Mitochondria_Eve.png|Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve) awakens the mitochondria in the cells of any life form she comes in contact with, turning them into horrific Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. Pupa_anime-003.jpg|Yume Hasegawa (Pupa) fed her brother Utsutsu some of her flesh to transform him into a monster just like her. Four Eyes (Christine Yamata).jpg|Christine "Four-Eyes" Yamata (Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City) can use her knowledge of virology and a special gun to either infect humans with the T-virus or mutate zombies into Crimson Heads. Sonic.the.Hedgehog.full.1392010.jpg|The energy from Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) mutated Sonic the Hedgehog into a werehog. Alf-Layla-wa-Layla.png|Erazor Djinn (Sonic the Hedgehog) transformed into Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, what Sonic described as an "incomplete monster", when he absorbed 4 of the 7 World Rings. Sh'Okanabo profile image.PNG|Sh'Okanabo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) File:The_Corrupting_Light.png|The Corrupting Light (Steven Universe) was a weapon utilized by the Great Diamond Authority to corrupt and mutate the remaining Gems on Earth. File:Scarymonsters.png|Diego Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) uses his stand, Scary Monsters to transform Gyro into a dinosaur. File:Evolutions child scp 040 by silverurufu-d7ykuta.jpg|SCP-40 (SCP Fondation) has the ability to manipulate living matter allwing her to modify existing life forms to create new ones. Her creations include a shape shifting sweater, a gasbag that plays tunes, and a fuzzy wuzzy wall crawling critter. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Inducement Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers